The New Babysitter
by Winter Breeze 07
Summary: *ch 1 re-written* Gasp! It's a miracle! Timmy finally gets a new babysitter. But Wanda is now aware of her and is trying to convince Timmy that she is a...werwolf! R/R! Ch. 2 up!
1. A New Babysitter has come into town

The New Babysitter 

(I rewrote this, thank you to that one reviewer for correcting my mistake on the whole Tootie/Trixie thing! But I know I haven't put up a chapter in a long time, so I'll put up two chapters then. Believe me, my life is super busy O_o)

Jessie A: Woohoo! This is me first Fairly Odd Parents story! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! 

Cosmo: O_O;

Jessie A: -_- You cartoons all act the same.

Numbuh 2: Yeah, yeah.

Jessie A: Erm…will someone be nice enough to read the disclaimer?

Timmy: I will! Jessie A doesn't own anything except Scarlet. Um…who is Scarlet?

Jessie A: Don't worry Timmy. You'll see.

~*~*~*****

**Chapter 1: There's a new babysitter in town…err…at Timmy's**

~*~*~*

It was a warm summer day in Dimsdale (I don't know how it's spelled) of the month of July. Actually it was a blazing hot day in Dimsdale…in the month of July! Timmy looked out his window, and sighed. He was too hot to go outside. The goldfishes in the fishbowl pulled out they're wands and with a_ TING!_ noise they were now fairy godparents.

"What's the matter, Timmy?" Cosmo asked, being stupid.

"It's so…hot." Timmy said in a weak voice.

"Why don't you just make a wish?" Cosmo asked.

"Oh, why didn't I think of that? I wish I had air conditioning!" Timmy wished.

Wanda and Cosmo raised they're wands and with another_ TING!_ sound, Timmy had air conditioning.

"Ah…life can get no better than this." Timmy said. His eyes were lazily half open.

Timmy's mom and dad walk in, with luggage in they're hands.

"Timmy! We're going on vacation for two weeks!" His parents said together.

"Doe's that mean I get to stay here by myself?!" Timmy asked, excited.

"Of course now, sweetie. You have to have a babysitter." Timmy's mom said.

"You're making Vicky baby sit me for two weeks?!" asked Timmy, outraged.

"Well, not Vicky, but we decided to let you have a new babysitter for a change. Plus Vicky came down with the flu." Timmy's mom said a bit sadly.

"But don't worry son! The new babysitter is downstairs and we'll be back in two weeks!" Timmy's dad said quickly.

Timmy's parents ran out of the room. Outside you could hear a car start up, and drive right off.

"I wonder who the new babysitter is?" Timmy asked Wanda and Cosmo, as he jumped off his bed and headed towards his door.

"Hmm…could be a mystery until you see." Cosmo said, his usual fairy attire was now a detective attire including at magnifying glass.

"Lets' go see what the babysitter looks like then." Timmy said, and he opened the door and ran down the stairs. When he was in the front room, his fairy godparents of course disappeared.

And what Timmy saw was a teen girl that looked about sixteen-years-old. She had a athletic figure, shoulder length dark brown hair with a white visor on with a **D** on it, dark brown eyes, had no makeup or nail polish on, but she did have a golden bracelet on with an engraved eye and some Egyptian language engraved on it (**Jessie A:** It's the Millennium Bracelet (something I made up) and it's all explained in the next chapter in my authors notes), she wore a red basketball jersey with KND on it and the number 897 (**Jessie A:** I did the KND mission weekend thingy and I am now Numbuh 897 -_- And my Yami is Numbuh 707) on it, some red basketball shorts on with the number 897 on that too, she also had some red sneakers. The girl finally noticed Timmy after staring into space.

"Oh, you must be Timmy. My name is Scarlet, and well…I'm your babysitter." Scarlet said.

Timmy just stood there, his jaw gaped. He finally snapped back to reality.

"Um…yeah, I'm Timmy. Hi." Timmy said, his arms behind his back, a tinted blush on his face.

Scarlet giggled.

"Yeah, I can see that you're glad to have a new babysitter for a change. There had been rumors that…_Vicky_" Scarlet said with a voice of disgust. "was a bit **TOO** bossy…and icky."

"She was" Timmy said.

"Well…she isn't really ill at all, or should I say she doesn't have the flu at all." Scarlet said.

"She doesn't?! Then where is she?" Timmy asked.

"Well, lets just say I just taught her a lesson, with a little help from her little sister and some of the neighborhood kids." Scarlet said.

~*~*~*

At the backyard of Vicky's house, neighborhood kids are all in line. At the front was Vicky's little sister, Tootie, who was beating Vicky with a wooden stick. And Vicky was tied up on a branch of a tree.

"You twerps! I'll give you all $5 dollars if you stop hitting me!" Vicky pleaded.

"Sure you will." All the kids said.

~*~*~*

Back to Timmy's house, Timmy was smiling.

"I'm glad someone showed that Icky Vicky a lesson." Timmy said.

"Yeah, 'cause I faked Vicky's voice on the phone when I called here. I got the phone numbuh- err…number from her phone book. And I knew your parents would freak out, so they put an ad in the_ Dimsdale News_. So I looked at it and called them from a payphone." Scarlet was explaining. "And they told me that they're old babysitter was ill with the flu and that they really needed a babysitter badly so that they could go on a vacation to Hawaii." 

"So…what should we do now?" Timmy asked.

Scarlet shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I guess you can do whatever pleases you." Scarlet said.

"Cool, thanks." Timmy said, running up the stairs to his room.

All of a sudden Scarlets eyes began to glow a weird yellowish color.

"No…must fight it!" Scarlet said, she was trying to contain herself. 

Scarlet was clutching the arm of the couch, as sharp-like claws were replacing her hands, and they ripped right through the couch. But she finally contained herself and her claw-like hands were now normal again.

"It sure is hard to be a werewolf." Scarlet said, her Millennium Bracelet began to glow, and her hair was now messed up and her eyes were a 'slanted' glaring like look. "And it's also hard for you control your Yami" This "Yami" said.

But what Scarlet didn't notice was that Wanda was watching her.__

_"Oh no! Timmy's going to be in danger!"_ Wanda thought. She disappeared out of the room with a _POOF!_

"She's really cool!" Timmy was telling Cosmo, and Wanda had just appeared when Timmy began to say that.

"She's a evil werewolf!" Wanda said in a panicked manner.

"Hah, you're just jealous!" Timmy said.

"I'm not jealous! I just saw her, she was having these furry claws. Like a wolf! And not to mention that she started to look evil like if she were to kill someone!" Wanda said.

"I'm sure she did. Just admit that you're jealous." Timmy said.

"Yeah, honey. Just admit you're jealous." Cosmo said.

Wanda glared at Cosmo. Cosmo winced.

~*~*~*

Jessie A: ::gasp!:: Why won't Timmy believe Wanda? Why is Numbuh- err…Scarlet having these weird werewolf changes on non full moons? Why is her Yami so…damn evil? Will I ever shut the bloody 'ell up?!

Numbuh 2: -_- We're hoping so.

Jessie A: ::glares at him::

Cosmo and Wanda: Erm, please…review?__


	2. Night Of The Full Moon

The New Babysitter 

Jessie A: YAY!!!!! I AM ALIVE!!!!!!

Numbuh 2: What exactly happened to you? O_o;

Jessie A: I was lost in a pyramid for a long time…and I found this really nice undiscovered Millennium item! It's the Millennium Bracelet! And now I have a Yami! ^_______^

Yami Jessie A: O_O;

Cosmo: Hey, I want a Yami! 

Jessie A: ::laughs:: You have a Yami?! Please, don't make me laugh…oh wait, you did! ::laughs again::

Yami Jessie A: -_- Jessie A doesn't own Fairly Odd Parents, Codename: Kids Next Door, or Yu-Gi-Oh!. She only owns Scarlet,…me…and the Millennium Bracelet. Steal her idea of the Millennium Bracelet and I'll send YOU to the Shadow Realm!!!!

Jessie A: Yami, please don't threaten the readers -_-

Yami Jessie A: Fine -_- Enjoy the chapter.

~*~*~*****

Chapter 2: Night of the Full Moon 

~*~*~*

A week has past and it was now July 13th, 2003. Timmy has been having the time of his life ever since Scarlet had replaced Icky Vicky as the babysitter. He thought of it as if he were a King and was being treated with royalty. Scarlet still has been having some episodes where she tries to stop her werewolf instincts from kicking in. Wanda has been trying to persuade Timmy that Scarlet IS a werewolf. But alas, she is not successful as Timmy and Cosmo tell Wanda that she is just J-E-A-L-O-U-S.

"I am NOT jealous!" Wanda protested .

"Suuuuuure you're not." Timmy said, with a smirk.

_"There just has to be a way to make him believe me."_ Wanda thought. Then an idea struck her. "Timmy, what's today?"

"Today is Sunday, the 13th of July." Timmy said

"And what sort of moon is there supposed to be tonight?"

"A full moon. Why do you ask?"

"Because tonight I'm going to prove to you that Scarlet IS a werewolf!" Wanda said matter-of-factly.

"All right then, and if she ISN"T a werewolf?" Timmy asked matter-of-factly.

"Well, then I'll just be wrong and I must have "imagined" that she was a werewolf." Wanda said.

Timmy nodded. "But it'll take forever to see if she's a werewolf or not."

"Then just wish that it was nighttime then." Cosmo said, a goofy grin on his face.

"Okay then! I wish it was nighttime!" Timmy said.

Wanda and Cosmo raised they're wands and with a _TING!_ noise, it was nighttime in Dimsdale, along with a full moon.

"All right then, now lets see IF she is a werewolf" Timmy said, Cosmo and Wanda floating behind him.

~*~*~*

"Ooooh, I don't feel that well right now." Scarlet said. Soon her eyes began to glow yellow and began to transform into a black werewolf. Scarlet growled and stared at her surroundings.

Timmy watched his mouth gaped, along with Cosmo.

"I told you guys she was a werewolf. But did you listen? Nooooooo, you didn't!" Wanda said.

"I…can't believe it. THIS IS SO COOL!!!!!" Timmy said with a big grin on his face.

"Shhhhh!!!!" Wanda shushed Timmy, but it was too late. Scarlet spotted them.

"Uh-oh…" Timmy muttered.

"This is bad, right?" Cosmo asked.

"Yes it is bad, NOW RUN!!!!!!!!!" Wanda shouted and Timmy began to flee away and Cosmo and Wanda were flying not too far behind him. Scarlet chased after them, snarling and growling.

~*~*~*

Jessie A: I know this chapter was really short, but PLEASE review!!!!!!!! Pretty please?!?!

Yami Jessie A: -_-

Cosmo: She'll give you candy! Like this tasty Snickers bar. ::eats the Snickers bar::

Yami Jessie A: That was MY Snickers bar! ::starts strangling Cosmo::

Cosmo: ::being strangled:: X_x

Vash the Stampede: Please review everyone. And remember: The world is made of LOVE and PEACE!!!!! ::eats donuts:: ^_________^


End file.
